In Love And Hate
by ryuchi-shuichi41
Summary: Takes place during the OVA when Naoe was harassing Takaya. It's in Naoe's p.o.v.


_Hello folks, this is my first Mirage of Blaze story. Hope you'll like it. _

_Summary: Takes place during the OVA when Naoe was harassing Takaya. It's in Naoe's p.o.v. _

- What do you think you're doing? Takaya asked after I've thrown him at my bed.

- I'm going to do "it" to you, I said and took my jacket off

He looked scared.

- Even joking has a limit, he said. You're pretending to be a bad guy...

He sat up on the bed ready to take off.

- I don't have time to play whit you!

As soon as he begun to walk away I took him by his arm. No way I was going to let him go. Didn't he see that I was desperate to have him. I've waited for 400 years for this chance and I wasn't going to throw it away.

- So you think this is an act? I asked.

- If it's not an act, what is it? he asked angrily. Let go of me!

He begun to struggle to get free but I was stronger. I throw him back on the bed and took off his jacket.

- Well, then I'll show you what it means to be serious.

- Stop joking! He screamed.

I stared at him whit dangerous eyes.

- Are you afraid? I asked. You cannot accept me because I'm a man?

I didn't want him to be afraid off me. I wanted him to love me just as much as I love him. I wanted him to accept me. There's lots of gay couples in the world, why would this be any different.

_Because he's a lord and you're his servant, _a voice inside me said.

- What are you saying...?

- If that's so..., I said and begun to harass his cheek. ...then you should become a woman.

I took a grip on his shirt and held him right infront of me.

- It's so simple...I put my hand on his jaw. Whit my power, I could just turn you into a woman, and it will be fine.

- Since you're masochistic, I'll instruct you thoroughly... Deeply...the kind that humiliates people.

I started to harass him more now. He have a wonderful body, I could just drool over it. I put my hand into his shirt. He gasps.

- Is that what you really want to say? He asks. You lied to me! I'm such a fool to be taken in by someone as despicable as you!

Those words hurt but I didn't want to show it to him. Instead I said:

- Yes. You are a fool.

I was so hurt. I didn't want to say that to him. I wanted to scream to him what I really wanted to say. That I no matter what, I still would love him over everything else.

- You use half-hearted, tenderness to grab hold of peoples weakness..., he said. Letting people depend on you, then pushing them away. I've never seen someone as despicable as you! I don't want to worry about you anymore.

The more he said, the more hurt I got . I wanted to tell him to shut up, but I couldn't say a word. But the next thing he said hurts the most.

- Who wants to bother the likes of you?

- You really don't understand anything, I whispered. Every word you say turns into a keen blade that glorifies you.

Now I held him by his throat. One part of me wanted to strangle him, but another part couldn't.

- You have never tried to understand me. Every time I want to leave you, you use your strength to hold me down, make me obey. You've never wanted to give me anything.

Tears begun to frown in my eyes. It hurts to say those things to someone you love from the deep of your heart, but felt like a relief to say that to someone you hate. And I both loved and hated him.

- I will not let you understand me. I don't want to be understood by a winner like you.

- Winner? He asked. What are you talking about...?

- Aggressively forcing your way into peoples heart..., I said and pressed my grip around his throat harder. And admiring the defeated one's plight. Is it so entertaining?

- That's wrong! He shouted. What do you mean by winner? Defeated...?

He looked hurt.

- In the end, I said. We had only achieved this sort of relationship.

- I have no idea what you're talking about!

I wanted to cry. He really seemed that he'd forgotten me. And that hurt more than my unrequited love for him.

- Well, then let me make you understand, and I begun to unbutton his shirt. I'll make you understand Takaya-san.

And I couldn't resist. I put my hand into his pants, touched his dick. He gasped.

- Stop!

I looked into his eyes whit hurtful eyes.

- Wouldn't it be great if the memories were not repressed? I asked. But even without your memories, you still continue to triumph over me. You shouldn't have appeared at this moment. Don't test my loyalty.

And then I licked his curvy neck and kissed it. I was so desperate to make him love me, but he was so stubborn. Why, Kagetora-sama, why can't you just love me? Why am I bound to you?

- Why must I be bound to this? If it wasn't me, there wouldn't be this painful love for you. It could be anyone who loses to you.

- Naoe...he whispered my name.

Now I couldn't hold back my tears. I wanted this, I wanted him and I didn't care if he wanted it or not.

- I hate you. I truly want to end this. I want to triumph over you.

He looked shocked at me. Now I really was crying. I didn't mean those things. I couldn't loose him. Not now, not ever.

- I don't want to give you up to anyone else.

I meant that. He's mine and if anyone else ever laid a finger on him, I would kill that bastard.

- Naoe...

I knew he was going to tell me to fuck off. I didn't want to hear it.

- Forget it... IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!!!

And i throw him at the bed and took off him his shirt.

- I want to kill you in my embrace!!! I'll use this body to violate you!

I bent down over him and started to kiss him.

- Nao...!

- I'll destroy all that is yours, I said and put once again my hand into his pants.

- St...stop it! Stop it Naoe!!!

He looked really scared now. But I didn't care, as I begun to kiss him down on his neck. He tasted good, and he smelled good. He had no idea how long I've wanted this.

- Stop it...!

He begun to shiver.

- Stop it!

And then he screamed. I stopped kissing him and saw him curl in the bed. He looked almost frightened.

- Damn it, why? He asked quietly. Why do I have to remember something like that?!

He looked like he was crying and he was shivering now.

- Takaya-san, I said.

He looked so pitiful and vulnerable that I wanted to touch him.

- DON'T TOUCH ME! He screamed.

He sat up a little bit, whit his back towards me.

- I'm a winner? he asked. Am I really a winner? Answer me... Naoe Nobutsuna!

He looked at me whit angry, but hurtful eyes.

- Kagetora-sama, was all I could say.

What could you say to someone who you just was going to rape and had been through the same thing before. I felt like shit, like a real rapist. I'm so sorry Kagetora-sama, please forgive me.

_There it was. My first MoB story. If you want to know what happened to Takaya, you can go in to and see the OVA 2( part 2-3). But who knows, if you liked it I could possible write a new chapter in Takaya's p.o.v. _


End file.
